Aang's return
by jacquisup
Summary: With Korra weak and Vaatu back the former avatars come up with an idea. To bring Aang back and fix this. When he comes back and takes care of his responsibilities it will be easier. Right?
1. Chapter 1

12/2/16

Chapter 1

The past avatars could feel the connection lowering and had to think of something to do to fix this.

"Aang, we need to do something about this, and we think we know how." said Roku.

"What are we going to do?" Aang asked.

"You're going to switch with Korra. She is to weak and they need help now." said Koruk.

"How are we going to do that?" Aang asked.

"She has just enough part of you that will work. You don't lose your bending or Avatar State because you already have it all mastered." Kioshi explained.

"Remember when you were young and were doing something with me? You were in the Avatar State dressed as me. So you can switch just like we did." explained Roku.

Aang didn't want to switch but he knew that as the avatar he had to fix it.

"Alright, how do I get there, the usual?" he asked.

They nodded.

"Now to make it official, the only person that will find out is Korra. Then have them go to the Southern Air Temple where you lived. She will be the one to tell everyone that you have come back and are going to switch places. But just like when an airbender earns their tattoo we are going to have that ceremony. You are going to be twelve again and will have the ability of turning your friends back to what they looked like to. At the end of you explaining we need you to energybend to remove everything but her waterbending." Roku explained.

"Why are you letting me become 12? And do you mean just 12, or 112?"

"112, just to make it easier and stronger. The younger you are the stronger you are." Yangchen said.

"Ok, so I need to be seen only by Korra, switch places with her, look like I did when I earned my tattoo, have her tell everyone go to the Southern Air Temple, tell them all that I'm back and switching places with her, tern twelve again and energybend her except for her water." he checked.

"That's it, before they all ask questions explain what's going on and why." Yangchen explained.

"Am I going to be tired when I energybend and use the Avatar State?"

"Yes, you may be trained but you'll still be tired and can have trouble controlling it when you get in it like the beginning." Kioshi said nodding.

He sighed but nodded. Then he said good bye and he would tell them what happened. When he left he was in Korra's room. She was just sitting there out the window and didn't hear anything.

"Korra?" she heard someone say.

So she turned her head and was surprised and confused.

"Aang?" she asked.

"Yeah. There's something we can do to take care of this before Vaatu comes. But I don't know if you'll like it." he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

He took a deep breath, "Switching me back into the avatar, when this is fixed you won't be back to the avatar. If you say yes I take everything but your waterbending away from you." he said.

She was shocked but thought that he was right, it would be better and quicker if they switched.

"Alright." she said.

"Thank you. Now, what I need you to do is tell everyone to go to the Southern Air Temple and when you get there tell them all that I'm back. Then, you've seen people become fully trained air benders right?" he asked.

"Yes." she said back.

"Ok, I'm going to do the same thing. After I explain everything I'll switch places with you. So I'm heading there now and I'll see you when you get there."

When he left Korra went and told everyone that they need to go to the Southern Air Temple. Everyone was confused but listened to her and went there.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got there they went where she had to take them.

"You're probably wondering why we're at the Southern Air Temple right? Well the reason we're here is because Aang is back and is going to take my place as the avatar." Korra said.

Then they saw someone come in dressed like he were getting his tattoo. He took down his hood and everyone was amazed. Katara's eyes were watering with joy. Korra had had Katara, Sakka, Toph and Zuko stand together.

"You may be wondering how and why I'm back. I'm back to switch with Korra. Just like when Roku was the avatar before me, I was strong enough to see and hear him. But before my accident I was fine. Then after that the connection was destroyed for weeks. I had lost my Avatar State for a while. Then when my back had hit something hard enough to fully get back. Roku, Kioshi, Koruk and Yangchen came up with an idea, have me switch with Korra. Since I was the avatar before her I have everything still, from the four elements to the Avatar State. The first one I mastered was air, I was only ten years old and earned my tattoo."

"Usually you don't find out you're the avatar until you're sixteen. But I found out when I was twelve because they thought the war was coming. After everyone hearing I was the avatar I lost all my friends because it was unfair if they did something."

Then he shut his eyes and sighed.

"I had to keep training, and a lot of other things. One day the monks said they were going to separate me from my mentor. After overhearing that I left and never saw them again. It was a storm that I was flying in and then I was under the water and got into the Avatar State. After that I somehow froze me and Appa for one hundred years."

He looked at his friends smiling.

"The first person I saw was Katara, she asked me if I had any idea of what happened to the avatar after a while. I was too scared to say yes, so I said no. But when Zuko came to try and get me I gave in and they found out."

Zuko looked at him feeling ashamed but saw him smile and shake his head. Zuko smiled and nodded.

"When everyone heard I was back they were surprised. When they found out it all started. I started waterbending with someone different, found the perfect earthbending master and surprised at who taught me firebending."

Some people stared at him confused.

"Water was a little tricky in the beginning but I got it eventually. Earth was always the hardest element because it's my opposite of air. But eventually I got that and had a few tricks with it. Fire I was scared of doing but I got that eventually and just like earth I got a few tricks." He winked at the four of them when they smiled.

"The Avatar State took me forever because something happened while I was finally getting it. While I was fighting Ozai I got hit hard where my chakra was messed up and that got it fully mastered. I got into the Avatar State and took it from there. Instead of killing him I used energybending and got rid of his bending."

"Within a year I had mastered everything, the four elements, Avatar State and some extras. The other ones I learned were energybending, mettlebending, lightningredirection, lightningbending and I can use bending without sight. The people that taught me how to bend everything is different than the others except for airbending. My teachers were Katara, Toph, Zuko and a lionturtle." he said.

Everyone stared at him then the four people across from him and back.

"I know they were young when they taught me but I only had until the end of the summer to get everything. Now there's one more thing I can do for you four in repay. Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Katara can you come here for a minute?"

So the four of them went and stood in front of him.

"You have an option of staying how old you are now, or turning back into what you were when we met." he said.

They said they would switch so he used their elements and made them just like they did when he first came back. Since Sokka can't bend anything but was Katara's brother he used water.

"Now, as for Korra I need to make it correct, I need to energybend everything but waterbending. I feel awful about doing this but Korra thinks it's a good idea also." So he turned around and looked at her. "Alright Korra, are you ready to become a normal bender?" he asked.

"Yes, Avatar Aang it will take a while but it's worth it." she said.

Aang put one hand on her heart and the other on her forehead, took a deep breath and energybended. Just like what happened with Ozai, he fell on his knees for a second and felt Raava go back into him. He saw Katara's face, he shook his head and said, "Don't worry, it just happens when you're young and do it."

So she nodded. After he stood up he had her try to waterbend to make sure she could still bend water. When she did he was glad it had worked.

'This is going to be interesting. Me being twelve but a fully realized avatar without lessons this time.' he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got back to the republic Aang went and talked to the avatars.

"How did it go?" asked Roku.

"It went fine. I do feel awful about being the avatar instead of Korra but she thinks it's better if I took over." said Aang.

"We know Aang, but she's right." he said back.

After he talked to him he went to bed. The next day Aang went to see his kids and grandchild.

"Hey guys, how have you been?" he asked.

"Not bad, surprised but good. You?" said Tenzin.

"Not bad feel's weird to be back and twelve again. I do feel awful for switching with Korra." he said.

"She is a bit upset but knows it's better if you were the avatar again." said Kya.

Aang opened his mouth to say something when Jinora ran over to him.

"GRANDPA! GRANDPA!" she yelled.

She ran and hug him tight.

"Ooff!" he said when he fell.

'I guess everyone missed me.' he thought.

"Hi Jinora, what are you doing?"

She smiled and said, "Working on my airbending. Wanna see it?"

"She's doing really good dad." said Tenzin.

"Sure why not. Let's go." he said.

So they went outside so she could show him. When they got to a good place she showed him everything she learned.

"What do you think? How am I doing?" she asked him.

"Not bad." he said smiling.

"Will you show me your airbending? Please grandpa?"

"Sure." he said smiling.

So he showed her everything he could do. She stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wow." she said.

He shrugged. "Hey, I worked hard. Had a great mentor and everything. Monk Giutso was the greatest airbender in the world at my time. And there are days I wonder if they gave me him because I'm the avatar. It feels so weird saying that again and talking to Roku the way I used to." Aang said.

"Why?" Jinora asked.

"Because I thought I was done being the avatar, not coming back and switching places with Korra." he said playing with Jinora in the air.

She laughed, "Grandpa, why did you come back?"

"I came back to fix everything. When an avatar dies it can help the next avatar. When I was the avatar, Roku helped me out and took my body so he could use his bending once."

Jinora was a little confused.

"Since I already have everything mastered and can take over her body I don't need to remaster everything or lose Raava." he said trying to explain.

"Oh, is it hard to learn all of them?"

He smiled.

"It's not very easy. Especially if it's your opposite element. For me and Yangchen it was earth because we were airbenders, Koruk had trouble with fire because he was a waterbender, Kioshi it was air because she was an earthbender, and Roku had trouble with water because he was fire. When you have to learn the opposite you have trouble because you're the best with the element you come from."

"Usually it takes an avatar years to master everything but I only had until the summer to get the elements done, the Avatar State, go to the North Pole, Earth center, and the Fire Nation.

I learned Air in the Southern Air Temple, where I mastered it when I was ten. Water I had Katara and someone called Paku help me with that but it was mostly Katara. Earth I thought was supposed to be my old friend Bumi but he said it was someone else. It was Toph, she's blind and why I can earthbend with and without sight, and mettle bend. Fire we were all surprised it was supposed to be Zuko. He can firebend and use lightningredirection.

"His uncle Iroh created by studying waterbenders."

"He also taught me lightningbending. His uncle, Azula and Ozai could do that, his uncle tried to teach him but he couldn't do it. He wanted to try and teach it to me since it's part of fire and after explaining and showing me what I have to do I got it. To thank him for teaching me how to do all three I tried to help him get it and after a few tries he got it."

"Energybending I was taught by a lionturtle and is how I defeated Ozai. The Avatar State was really hard to learn. The first try I got it I was hit by Azula with lightning which killed me. But thanks to Katara using some Spirit Water Paku gave her worked and saved me. It took me until my fight with Ozai to get it back because I hit my back in the right spot which also got me to master it."

"There are two different types of the Avatar State, one is where I stay in it to have a lot of help, and another to just get a little help by having me shine for a second and then getting back my normal face. To start taking over when I got back I stayed in it. When I had to clean up a bit I used it for a second and then got my normal eyes and cleaned up."

"That couldn't be very easy." she said.

"No, it wasn't. But I did it, got the right teachers and friends to do it. As for Tenzin, he could've been a tiny bit better but after a while he got it."

"AANG! COME HERE QUICK!" yelled Sokka.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We need you to come to the Republic, Azula is fighting Katara!" he said.

Aang ran with him to see Azula using firebending and fighting with Katara. He flew over and airbended Katara out the way so he could take it. The only person that could actually get her was Aang or Zuko because it's hard for water to fight fire.

As soon as he got there he used earthbending and caught the fire. He had his own water carrier now so he could use his own. When he got rid of the air he was on the ground, Azula was surprised but smiled dark.

"Well well well, look who we have here. I thought you were done being the avatar." she said.

"So did I but I guess I'm back. Now what do you want and why are you here? I would think you're a bit too old to do that." he said.

"I just wanted to visit but got into a fight with Katara." she said.

"Well, leave her alone and go back to where you live." he snapped.

"Why? I like it here." she smiled and out of nowhere used lightningbending.

Aang caught it and used lightningredirection then shot it in the air. Then fell to his knees for a second. A few seconds later he was back standing up. He used earth and tried to cover her hands but she moved before he got her. She firebended and got his shoulder which he winced but ignored it. He picked her up with airbending and made her fall.

"Looks like someone is a fully trained avatar this time." she said.

"How else would I be? I finished everything years ago. Do you think I would have to do it again?!" he snapped.

Everyone was amazed to see what he can do this young except his friends. He shot his own fire and made a circle with it around her. She tried to get his face with fire and aimed him with lightning. Aang rolled over because he didn't have time to stop it. He took a deep breath and thought for a second. So he took out his hand and used his own lightningbending.

She moved and just barely made it. When she was on the ground he used his advantech to use earthbending and trap her arms and legs. Then he walked over to her.

"If you ever come back again, you lose your fire bending just like Ozai." he said.

She stared at him for a second and nodded. Then he let her go. After she left Aang fell and covered his shoulder. Some people were surprised at what he could do so young.

He went over and asked Katara if she could take care of what he had on his shoulder. After she did that he went and sat down because he was a little tired after fighting her. He wasn't used to fighting this young anymore so he was a bit tired.

"Wow, I've heard he can fight hard but I didn't know that hard!" said Jinora.

"Yep, he's one strong young avatar." said Zuko smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

When he got inside his friends came in to talk.

"How do you do things like that still?" asked Sokka.

"What do you think? I may be 12, er, 112 again, but still have everything I learned, I wasn't happy about using lightning though." he said.

"It can't be easy being the avatar." Toph said.

"No, no it isn't. A lot of people think it is because we have all four of the elements, but it isn't. It's easier because I have everything all set this time but still." he said covering his face.

"Aang?" someone asked.

He looked up and saw Korra.

"Yeah? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you." she said.

He nodded his head, grabbed his staff and went back outside. "Is something wrong?" he said again.

"I was just wondering if you could explain what had happen when you were the avatar before you came back." she said.

"Alright, where should I start?"

"Can you start from the beginning?"

So he explained everything and she was amazed at what he could do by the age of twelve.

"I can't believe it, how did you live without all your old friends?" she asked.

"I don't know Korra, I don't know. Just like I don't know why they made me be a kid again without having to remaster everything." he said smiling.

"I don't know but it'll probably make it easier. I do miss being the avatar though." she said.

"I know and I'm sorry I really am, but it wasn't my idea. And it would be better if they still had the avatar."

She sighed and nodded.

"How did you learn everything so quick?"

"I had the right teachers, and I worked hard. It was really hard before I got my Avatar State back and mastered though. I don't know how Katara got me out of it, especially when they stole Alppa." he said.

"I heard you had to fight Azula earlier." she said.

"Yeah, not very easy, but easier than it was when I first met her. I did get burnt and had to use lightning but at least I could slide without the Avatar State. But it'll be easier since I know what I'm doing this time." he said.

Korra smiled.

"I still hadn't gotten the Avatar State or pretty much anything but water fully."

"You were doing pretty good though. Usually it takes the avatar years to master but I didn't really have the- oww." he said and wrapped his arms around his stomach where Raava was.

"Aang, are you ok?" asked Korra worried.

He tried to saw something but couldn't. He used his airbending and said, 'Can you go back, I need to talk to Roku.'

She was worried but left.

Aang tried to sit and connect with Roku but it was hard right now. "Aang, is something wrong?" asked Roku.

"YES! I hurt so much I can't even talk! What's going on?" he asked.

"Don't worry Aang, it just hurts because you and Raava are just getting connected again so it will hurt a bit." he said.

Aang was a little mad, "Why didn't you tell me that?! I was talking to Korra and then as soon as it hurt she was worried!"

"Sorry Aang, we forgot about that." he said.

"How long is it going to hurt like this?" Aang asked.

"It should take about two weeks. But you should work on your bending to get her used to you a bit faster." Roku said.

He nodded his head and went back to normal.

"How great, a fun two weeks this is going to be. Well, it hurt a lot when Azula tried to kill me and I survived after that."

So he tried to get up but was a bit shaky so he glided back. When he got back he just went and lied down.

"Why does it have to hurt, I was only gone for four years before this happened. I can understand if I got killed like when I was really twelve, but now?" he asked worried.

Later that day he was walking around to remember everything with Katara when he hurt again. He tried to ignore it and walk but he couldn't do it. He fell on his knees again and Katara saw him.

"Aang, what's wrong?" she asked worried.

He opened his mouth but once again couldn't talk.

'Roku said that since I haven't been like this for a while my body's not used to Raava so it's going to take about two weeks for me to get used to it. He said working on my elements will help.' he said airbending.

"Would it help if I waterbend and heal you?" she asked.

He shook his head, 'No nothing can heal this one.'

After a few minutes he tried to get up but he still couldn't. So he used his airbending to stand up. When they got back Aang was exhausted. When everyone saw how tired he saw they were worried.

"Grandpa, are you ok?" asked Jinora.

"Yeah, after not being the avatar or having Raava for a bit is going to take a few weeks. Only about two though, then I'll be back to normal. Roku says if I work on the elements it'll help. So I'm gonna be busy and need you three like I did when it started if you get the chance." Then he looked at Korra.

"Korra if you want you can help to or watch same with you Tenzin, Jinora, Boomi, Kya. I should be good with my airbending but just in case." he said.

He thought for a second. "By the way Boomi, can I talk to you for a minute? And Tenzin stay here to please."

When everyone left Boomi was standing there and Aang walked to him. He looked at him for a second.

"By the sound of Korra, you don't work on your airbending." he said.

"Yes I do, I can airbend."

"Then can you show me your airbending?" So he showed him everything he could do.

"We have some work to do, Tenzin can you help him and start from the beginning please? I would help you but I'm a little busy right now."

He nodded his head and they headed to go work on it.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week and a half and he was starting to feel better. He was working on his bending like when he was just learning with his friends.

"I don't see why you need help, you still have everything done. Even better then when we started training you actually." said Toph.

"I know, but Roku says if I do some bending it will help me get used to it and lose my pain quicker."

Aang was working on waterbending with Katara. Korra was watching him to see how good he was. Korra had never seen him really bend and was amazed that he mastered them like that so young.

She shook her head, "How did you master all that in a year?" she said.

"I had the right teachers we were amazed when we saw Zuko come and want to join us at first. But when I figured out why he's my new teacher everything was fine. Thanks to him and Iroh I can use both lightning and lightningredirection." he said.

"When I got back to my own lessons with my uncle he tried to teach me lightning but I was to stressed out at the time. So Uncle taught me how to redirect instead. I had to use it on Ozai once actually." Zuko said.

"I taught him how to earth and metlebend like he was blind because I'm blind which helped him when he was fighting Ozai. I gotta say he got it pretty good." said Toph.

"He got water in a heartbeat, I actually got jealous when we started." Katara said.

"As for air, that was easy somehow. I can still remember when I earned my tattoos. Thanks to Monk Giutso everything was easy, he went slow and played games to have me work on it." Aang said working on water and talking at the same time.

"Alright, that's all set, Toph you don't mind do you?" he said.

"Not at all, what do you want open, closed, earth or mettle?" she asked.

"Blind and earth."

She smiled, "Easy, medium or hard?" she asked.

"Hard."

So she made it look like there were old firebenders at him. He jumped and used his head once, another he covered his hand and punched it, then built a way to get it covered. When he finished it they were all amazed to see how he got it back faster than when he started.

"What? I got it once sure I was gone for a while but who says I lost it?" he said smiling.

"Do you want some mettle to?" she asked.

He nodded his head.

So Toph did the same thing but with mettle. After he had earth down, he worked on fire.

"Let's do it." Aang said.

So Zuko aimed for him but he got it and aimed it back. After he worked on fire he started lightning. He got that all set. Then since after Ozai Aang helped him figure out lightning he had Zuko use lightning and used lightningredirection.

He was back to his old self, a young fully realized avatar. After that they went home and had some lunch.

"I'm surprised you got it all down again that easy." said Sokka.

"Hey! I learned everything 54 years ago! And finished air 152 years ago!" he said.

After a while they were done and on their way to dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Sure enough he was fully healed and back to his old self, help them train new airbenders, help Toph and Zuko with earth and fire benders. And keep an eye around the nation homes like he used to. He would fight benders to see how they're doing and help decide when an airbender is ready to get their tattoos and how close they are.

He was at home right now and relaxing. He had gotten a new sky bison and named him Appa jr. He missed Appa a lot and will fight the avatar state in him when he thought about the fun of him. His friends and family noticed it, especially Katara, Sakka, Zuko and Toph. They would look at each other and wish they could help him but knew they couldn't.

Katara, Sakka and Toph were surprised they hadn't had a repeat of the desert years ago. But had a feeling it would happen soon. Zuko was surprised he hadn't gotten a repeat of the little fight they had after he became fire lord. He shivered after thinking about that.

"Mom, what's wrong with dad?" Kya asked.

She sighed, "Your father misses his old sky bison Appa. He had lost him when we were at the desert years ago and lost control of his avatar state. I'm surprised it hadn't happened yet to be honest."

"He's a fully realized avatar now mom, he can control his powers now. Then again, he's only twelve." Kya said.

"That's what we're worried about, he's a kid again." Sokka said when he came.

"I'm sure he can fight it. He's fought plenty of people at twelve for the first time to sixties err, a hundred and sixties for the last time. He was a hundred and twelve when you met him right?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah, I was shocked when we found out he was that old." Sakka said.

A few minutes later they saw him outside and just standing there. They noticed how much trouble he was having and everyone was noticing it now. Then he was on his knees holding his head. The four of them ran to him and hopped he wasn't losing control.

"Aang! You can fight this, you could fight this at twelve when we were teaching you the other three elements you can do it again." Katara said.

Finally he was starting to glow blue in his tattoos and they could see his eyes were blue to. They could tell he was fighting it but finally he lost and started to get up. People from their time was worried while new people were scared.

Katara ran over to him and tried to grab his hand but missed.

"Aang! We know you miss Appa and Momo but you need to get it through yourself!" she yelled.

It wasn't working this time like it used to because this time he won't come back.

"Guys, I need your help. It's not working this time." she said.

They all ran over to him to try and help.

"Come on Aang, you fought that Monk Giutso was gone and you were really twelve and the last airbender. Now you have more benders and animals!" Sakka yelled.

"We're here for you to Aang! You can tell us anything at all and we can help you the best we can! I'm on your side now and still am!" Zuko yelled.

"Come on twinkle toes, you can do it! You fought me when I was training you, your opposite element!" Toph yelled.

They still weren't working well. But he was starting to calm down and low enough for Katara to get his wrist and pulled him and cover him tightly. This was a tough one though, he was still trying to get out of her.

She held him tighter and a few minutes later he was finally calming down. So she gently lessened him. A few minutes longer he was back to normal and still in her arms crying quietly and tired.

"It's OK Aang, you can do it. You have us with you." she said.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry, I had control of it but lost it because I'm only twelve again. And I had it done after what happened with Ozai."

"It's OK, we know what it's like to lose something. Remember what I said, I lost my mom. And now my dad, grandma and grandpa. But we have our old group and now more people than we used to." she said.

"Yeah. I'd still do anything to see them one more time." he said.

"You look tired, why don't you try and get some sleep?"

He nodded and left.

"That was the hardest one I've ever had to work on and seen." she said.

"Yeah, he has a bit of work to do to get control again." Sakka said.

Throughout the week Katara would stay with him to try and help him keep control of himself.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a month since he came back and he had gotten more control of his avatar state. It would still start to get to him but would remind himself he had his family and friends. He got along with Appa jr. fine and would ride him to get some air without his glider to relax at the same time.

He was outside with Zuko and watching the sunset.

"I can't believe it's been a month since I came back. It felt weird enough being trained with three teenagers that are barely older than me, well physically I guess." Aang said shaking his head.

"Yeah, I'm still surprised you agreed to let me join you four after hunting you." Zuko said.

Aang opened his mouth but saw someone, it was Roku.

"I'll be right back." Aang said.

He didn't like the look on his face. So he went into his room and got into his position and went into the spirit world.

"Is something wrong Roku?" he asked him.

"Vaatu is back and because the spirit world and the human world are together you need to stop him." Roku said.

"WHAT?! But how can he come back?" he said.

"Not even Wan knows how. But this is going to be hard, but since you are fully realized you should get it." he said.

He stared at him and was nervous.

"How am I gonna do it? I mean, Ozai and Azula were easy after a bit, but I've never fought a spirit before!"

"I know Aang, I know but you'll figure it out because Raava is part of us and can talk to us."

He nodded his head and said, "Now let's hope I don't get killed or ready to pass out if I go to the avatar state."

"Good luck Aang, you can do it."

As soon as he got back he sat there for a second and went to find Korra.

"Korra, come here for a second."

She was confused but nodded.

When she got there she asked him what was wrong so he explained what was wrong and that he was going to put the spirits away.

"You have to try and fight him? But how, I couldn't do it." she said.

"I don't know how I'm going to do it but I'll think of something. Now I need you to get everyone somewhere safe."

She nodded her head and ran to get everyone and find a safe place.

While she did that, Aang looked for Vaatu. When he found him, he took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Looking for something Vaatu?" he asked.

"Why yes I am sir, where is Raava do you know?" Vaatu asked.

"Right here." he said.

"Oh, I thought the avatar was gone?"

"No it isn't, and never will be. The avatar will never end." he said and aimed Vaatu with fire.

Vaatu tried to get Aang with energy beams but he used his air glide and took a deep breath and made him fly away.

"Well, as young as you look you are quite the avatar." he said.

He got a hold of Aang's leg and had him fly into a door.

"Ow." he whispered.

Aang was starting to get sore from getting hit so many times.

"Is something wrong avatar? Are you hurt?" he asked.

He looked up and took his hands off his sides.

"N-no! I'd do whatever it takes for me to get rid of you!" he yelled.

Everyone was nervous especially his family. He was using earth right now and got him trapped after that he used something he very rarely used, lightning. Vaatu then had him flying around and this time even Aang couldn't get away from the air.

Then again he was in so much pain he was having trouble bending.

'Alright that's it, Raava can I get into the Avatar State?' he asked.

'Of course you can Aang go right ahead.' she said.

'Thank you.' he said back.

He closed his eyes then he opened them and had them glowing. And he had every element get around him. While he was trying to get him with earthbending he got his tail hard.

While he was fighting him he was using more than one at once. Then Vaatu got his back where his scar was. Aang had to fight it hard from it getting scratched deep.

"You are quite strong for your age avatar." Vaatu said.

"I was trained years ago." he said with the other avatars in him like he did with Ozai.

While they fought Katara, Toph, Sakka and Zuko were having a repeat of the fight he had years ago.

Another energy beam was aimed at him but missed by an inch. Then Aang aimed some ice at him. While they fought Aang was getting tired after using so much power and being in the avatar state so long.

Finally Vaatu was trapped in between the tree he was locked in years ago.

"Vaatu, spirit of chaos, you are to be trapped in the Tree of Time for ten thousand more years." Aang said while covering him with all four elements.

After that he got out of the Avatar State. When he got out his knees gave out on him and everyone ran to him.

"Aang, are you ok?" asked Katara.

"Y-ye-eah, I'm f-fine. Just sore. Deep scratches, bruises and the scar on my back deep. At least I had more control of my avatar state and not a repeat of the beginning and a few weeks ago." he said shaking.

He was in a lot of pain from the fight he just finished.

'Aang, if your wife Katara gets you right where you got your scar from Azula years ago it should help a bit.' said Raava.

'Ok.' said Aang.

He tried to get up but he couldn't. He looked at Katara.

"Raava said that if you get me in the right spot where my scar is from Azula you can heal me a bit."

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Can you get up or airbend yourself up?"

He shook his head.

"Alright, I can do it here." she said.

"Then I'm putting this to the spirit world again." he said.

While she did that it hurt. When she was done he tried to stand up and just barley he could. So he used his Avatar State for a second and replaced the spirits. After that he was too weak to do anything and passed out.


End file.
